Along with rapid development of a network technology, more and more network live broadcast platforms appear. A user may live broadcast various kinds of multimedia information on a network broadcast platform.
In a related technology, a live broadcast mobile phone (such as a mobile phone of a host) may log in a server of a network live broadcast platform. At this moment, the server may send a live broadcast network address to the live broadcast mobile phone, then a camera of the live broadcast mobile phone may acquire live broadcast video information, a microphone of the live broadcast mobile phone may acquire live broadcast audio information, and the live broadcast mobile phone may also send multimedia information including the acquired live broadcast video information and live broadcast audio information to the live broadcast network address. A playing mobile phone (such as a mobile phone of a viewer) may also log in the server of the network live broadcast platform, and the server is triggered to send the multimedia information of the live broadcast network address to the playing mobile phone for the playing mobile phone to play the received multimedia information.
In the related technology, a camera of a mobile phone may acquire multimedia information of only one viewing angle, so that a playing mobile phone may play the multimedia information of the only one viewing angle. Therefore, a multimedia information playing effect is relatively poor.